pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hyperrific, Phintastic, Isabellistical, Ferbulous, Candawesome, Pierrmazing Obstacle Course Game Show Series!
Preview Part 1 Hyper: Hi! I'm the main host, Hyper! And I'm here to show you and tell you about the set of my newest game show, The Hyperrific, Phintastic, Isabellistical, Ferbulous, Candawesome, Pierrmazing Obstacle Course Game Show Series! Wow that's a mouthful! Well I also have my other cohosts, but today it's just me and Phineas! (Phineas waves) Phineas: Hey Hyper! Wanna show them around? Hyper: Yeah! Come on! Hyper: Well this right here is the main course! It's complete with slime buckets, hidden butons, and flags for us and the contestants to grab and earn points! Phineas: But it also has some hidden suprises. Jerry! Open up the trap doors! (Jerry the stage and trap door director opens the trap doors) (Three hidden trap doors open) Hyper: YEAH! Phineas: We also have the question stage where the contestants answer random questions before going to the obstacle course! And whoever loses the questions 3 times can not move on! Hyper: And be eliminated! Phineas: Well thanks for watching! And don't forget to tune in tonight at 8:00 pm to see the first episode! Hyper and Phineas: (waving) BYE! Preview Part 2 Isabella: Hi! I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and this is my cohost Ferb Fletcher! Ferb: And in this preview Isabella is actually gonna do the obstacle course! YAY! Isabella, you ready? Isabella: Yeah! Let's do this thing! Ferb: Isabella grabs and swings on the slime covered rope, nearly falling she jumps oh! Onto the trap door. She struggles her way back up! She lands bck onto a safe platform she runs to the slime bat but dang! She slips on the slime covered platforms and falls face first into the slime! She comes back up with the 1st flag! She climbs out and continues by lacing up her roller skates but slipping on the slime! She skates her way to the 2nd flag but she caught herself by the flagpole and plummets into the ground. She gets back up and grabs the 2nd flag, she takes off the skates and runs into the slime machine. She's gone now. AND OH! SHE COMES BACK OUT WITH THE 3RD FLAG! GO ISABELLA! (Isabella splashes the camera with slime) Ferb: I'm Ferb Fletcher! Isabella: And I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Thanks for watching! Ferb: And don't for get to watch the real deal tonight at 8:00! ' Both: SEE YAH! Preview Part 3 Candace: Hey guys! I'm Candace Flynn and this is my co-host Pierre Suarez! We're the 3rd of the hosts! Pierre: On this last preview we will be showing you the whole entire set! Canadce: Let's go! (Music plays) Candace: Over here we have the Team River! Where all the teams gather together and canoe over to the main stage over there! (Camera zooms in on little island, the main stage) (Camera zooms out and focuses back on Candace and Pierre) Pierre: We are here at the main stage where the teams gather together to answer some random questions to move onto the first event! Candace: Our main hosts Hyper and Phineas will do the questions! (Camera zooms in on Phineas and Hyper waving) (Camera zooms out, back on Candace and Pierre) Pierre: Let's move on! Candace: Over here we have today's first obstacle course which is called, "Rumbling Jungle". Where, if you don't make it out between 2 minutes, you'll be closed in the Jungle for the rest of the game! Pierre: When you get out of there you move onto "Spooky Forest"! Candace: Then we have "Food Fighter"! Pierre: Last we have the "Icy Mountain"! Candace: I'm Candace! Pierre: And I'm Pierre! Both: And don't forget to watch! NEXT! Preview Part 4 All: Hey! Hyper: Hey guys! It's just less than one hour until The Hyperrific, Phintastic, Isabellistic, Ferbulous, Candawesome, Pierremazing Obstacle Course Game Show Series airs!!! (everyone cheers) Phineas: I'm sure you all have met each other! All: Yeah! Isabella: I can't wait for the game to start! And neither can our contestants! (everyone waves to the contestants) Pierre: Wait. Isn't there a trap door under us? All: O_O Crud. (everyone falls through trap door into a vat of slime, comes back up, and laughs) Candace: Well that's it for now! Stay tuned for more Preview Fun! (everyone laughs while throwing slime at each other) Preview Part 5 (Hyper is shown climbing "Icy Mountain") Hyper: Hey viewers! It's your favorite game show host, Hyper! I'm here at the scene of one of the obstacle courses for tonight called "Icy Mountain"! (Hyper makes her way up) Hyper: Look at that view! (Phineas comes up next to her) Phineas: Hey Hyper. Hyper: How did you get up here?! Phineas: I took the back stairs. Hyper: There are stairs?! (Phineas backs up, then falls off edge of mountain) Phineas: AHHH! Hyper: PHINEAS!!! (Phineas pops up) Phineas: Gotcha! Hyper: Oh you little! (Hyper jumps off edge of mountain and chases Phineas around the set) (Phineas dives into Team River and Hyper dives in after him) (Camera zooms in on Hyper and Phineas) (Hyper pops up) Hyper: Don't forget to watch tonight at — AHHH! (Phineas drags Hyper down) (Phineas pops up) Phineas: 8:00 — AHHH! (Hyper drags Phineas down) (Hyper pops up) Hyper: PM! Thank you for watching the previews of — AHH! (Phineas drags her down) (Phineas pops up) Phineas (talking fast): TheHyperrificPhintasticIsabellisticFerbulousCandawesomePierrmazingObstacleCourseGameShowSeries! (Phineas faints with lack of breath and falls back in water) Preview Part 6 Hyper: Less than half an hour! YES! Can't wait! Phineas: Neither can I! this is gonna be Hyperrific, Phintastic, Isabellistic, Ferbulous, Candaw — (Hyper covers his mouth) Hyper: They know. Hyper: Well! This is just a REMINDER to all of those users I invited! Please if you can, make it at 8:00 pm. If you don't I'm sorry you're gonna have to wait for the next episode! Phineas: Yeah! So don't forget to come! The very first episode is airing NOW! Jerry: HYPER AND PHINEAS! TO THE SET IN 5, 4, 3 — Hyper: We better go! (Phineas and Hyper run to set) 1st Episode: Let's Get This Obstacle Course Game Started! Jerry: In 5, 4, 3 — GO! (audience claps) (Hyper and the rest of the hosts come out from behind curtains) Hyper: Hello! and welcome to The Hyperrific, Phintastic, Isabellistical, Ferbulous, Candawesome, Pierremazing, Obstacle Course Game Show Series! I'm your main host Hyper Hearts! Phineas: Phineas Flynn here! Isabella: Hey! It's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Watcha doin'? Ferb: Ferb here! Candace: Candace Flynn! And BTW I do Bat Mitzvahs and weddings! Pierre: Bonjour! I'm Pierre Suarez! Hyper: Now that we all got to know each other, let's get over to the contestants! Hyper: First we have The Red Jaguars! With Phineas as the captain. Then we have The Blue Dolphins! with team captain Pierre Suarez. Now we have The Purple Butterflies with team captains Isabella and Hyper. The Yellow Toucans with Ferb. The Lime Green Iguanas with yours truly Candace. The Orange Monkeys with Skittles (coming later). The Black Spiders with Hyneas. And lastly The Pink Platypuses lead by Che. Say hey Che! Che: HAI!! (waves) Hyper: Thank you Che! Anywhos! Contestants are to race to the main stage to their canoes! Get to it! GO! (everyone races in their canoes to main stage) Phineas: Welcome, contestants, welcome! To the question stage! (winks) Hyper: Here the contestants and their team will help each other to answer random useless questions! Question 1 goes to the Pink Platypuses! Who directed Summer Belongs To You!? Answer in 20 seconds or be pulled from the game! Che: ROBERT HUGHES AND DAN POVENMIRE!! Isabelle: Rabid fangirl... (Che pushes Isabelle onto a trapdoor and she disappears) Che: Jeez. Hyper:First:LOL, Second:Sorry but that answer was CORRECT! Hyper:Second question goes to The Red Jaguars! Hyper:What is the name of the plastic end of a shoelace? Phineas:Say what? Hyper:20 seconds! Phineas:Aww crud.... :I (ANG! {WRONG ANSWER}) Hyper:Sorry Phineas but this is your first warning! Phineas: :I Hyper:Third question goes to The Black S-sp-sp-iders! Hyneas:Yeah! Hyper:Who voices Phineas? Hyneas:Vincent Martella!!! Hyper:OKAY! You all made it to the first event!!! All:YEAH! Hyper:Okay! Che goes first! Your mission is to find the 3 flags inbetween 2 minutes! Or the jungle temple will close forever! Hyper:Get,ready,set,GO! Ferb:Che gets in through the small door. The door closes. She climbs off of the small platform and onto the ground. She walks around through the temple looking for,oh! She found the secret button. She climbs up the vines and she grabs the first flag. She scrambles out of there and into the other room,but wait! She's falling for it! Oh! And she falls through the trap door! She gets back up and keeps going! There's only 1 more minute to go! She finds the second flag! She pushes another button! She climbs up to the high temple and she makes it to the top and grabs the third flag! She cheers for a second before climbing back in! She's gone! There's 10 seconds left! AND THERE SHE IS! TEN POINTS FOR THE PINK PLATYPUSES! Pink Platyuses:YAH! (Team Doof walks in) Team Doof: TEAM DOOFENSHMIRTZ RULES!!! Wait.. Where am I? Hyper:You're late. And thanks for inturupting the show,just get to The Red Jaguars' team. Hyper:Next we have new comer Team Doofenshmirtz on The Red Jaguars Team! Can she lead them to victory?! Watch! Ferb:Get ready,set,GO! Hyper:Team Doof crawls through the entrance just as the door closes she looks back but keeps going. She searches for the first button to open the first door. Oh oh! She presses the wrong button! It's the trap door to the bottom of the temple. Oh well,sorry Red Jaguars,only 1 point for you. Red Jaguars:Aw! :l Hyper:Ok then! Next is Regurge from The Lime Green Iguanas! Team Doof:Wait! How does he get away with being late?! Hyper:Cause he just asked me! (smirk) Team Doof: :( Hyper:Anyways....WAIT! WHERE'S REGURGE!? Phineas:He already went in! Hyper:Ugh...ANYWAYS! Regurge is.....RIGHT THERE!!! WHAT THE-?! Regurge:What do I have to say? I'm fast. Hyper:Well you lose 1 point for starting so fast. So you guys get 20 points! Gongratulations, Lime Green Iguanas! Lime Green Igaunas:WHO-HOO! :D (high fives each other) Phineas:Next we have Hyper and Isabella for The Purple Butterflies! Phineas:Get ready, set, GO! Candace:The racers get on their start and both climb through the first entrance! They both find the first flag together and push the next botton! OH NO! HYPER GETS CAPTURED BY ONE OF THE NATIVES! Isabella sits there in shock for a second but slowly goes on. She finds the 2nd flag! She finds the next button and pushes it! She climbs the vines to the top! 10 more seconds on the clock! She grabs the 3rd flag! She falls to the ground! 5 more seconds! Can she make it!? She runs to the exit! And there she is! She's out! Candace:We saw what happened to Hyper. Isabella:Yeah. It's kinda sad to see her leave but hey! We're still The Purple Butterflies right girls!? The Purple Butterflies:Yeah! Go Izzy and Hyper! Candace:Next we have Team Captain Pierre from the The Blue Dolphins! Yay! Pierre:Cool beans. Candace:Ready,set,go! Isabella:Pierre climbs through the entrance and immedeatly finds the first flahg and procedes to the buttons,he presses the right one and is rocketed to the 2nd floor and grabs the 2nd flag he finds a vine bush and climbs up it to the top podeom holding the final and 3rd flag! He jumps up to it,grabs it,and falls to the ground on his feet! And there he is now! Pierre Suarez! Candace:Congrats Blue Dolphins! You earned 10 points! Great job! Pierre:Next we have Skittles from the Orange Monkeys! {Silence} Pierre:Guess she's not here,again! Anyways,in her place is Melody! Melody:YAY! Pierre:You ready sweetheart? Melody:Ready as day,Pierre! Pierre:OK! Let's get started! Isabella:Ready,Set,GO! Pierre:Cute little Melody climbs through the entrance and grabs the first flag,she searches for the right button but presses the wrong one releasing the NATIVE! He tries to grab her but she jumps on top of him and gets to teh 2nd floor by climbing the vine. She finds the 2nd flag! And she climbs up the high vines getting to the 3rd flag! OH NO! She's falling! She lands on her back but gets right back up racing to the exit! And there she is! Go Melody! Melody:YAY! Pierre:Okay! 11 points for The Orange Monkeys! Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Article stubs